This invention relates to apparatus for conveniently holding a paint brush and more particularly for a paint brush holder that can be removably attached to a paint can and/or a roller tray.
When painting with a brush from a can that has a bail, one must often move about while carrying both the can and the wet brush. This requires two hands, and the brush may drip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,293 issued May 23, 1989 to Applicant discloses a brush holder that fits on the bail of a paint can and provides a clean can carrying means as well as a wiping edge for removing excess paint from the bristles. The device cannot be used with a roller tray.
When painting with a roller from a tray, one often needs a brush for fine work. If this is simply put into the tray when not in use, the handle may become wet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,866 issued Mar. 8, 1977 to McClane discloses a special roller pan or tray to hold a brush upright. U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,157 issued Dec. 29, 1998 to O""Donnell discloses a one piece molded brush holder that can clip onto an edge of a paint can or a roller tray, but cannot be used to carry the can. U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,746 issued May 12, 1981 to Klaiber discloses a brush holder that fastens to a band that has been clamped around a paint can or to the upstanding edge of a roller tray. The band may not easily fit on all cans and it carries its own bail. It cannot be easily transferred between containers. It would be useful to provide a brush holder that has a wiping edge, a clean carrying handle that allows a paint can to pivot on its bail, and that can be easily transferred between cans and to also snap onto the upstanding edge of a roller tray.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a brush holder that will easily snap onto and off of the bail of a can and the upstanding edge of a roller tray that hold paint or other fluids. The front face of the brush holder of the invention has an upper hook for passing through a hole in the handle of the brush. This conveniently holds the brush with bristles down so fluid drains down into the can or tray and that it is readily removed for use. The brush holder has at the lower end a wide scraping or wiping element that enables excess fluid to be removed from the brush and to drain into the tray or can. The rear face of the holder is provided with two spring biased attachment means for removably attaching to either the bail of a paint can or the upstanding edge of a roller tray.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent when the detailed description is studied in conjunction with the drawings in which like elements are designated by like reference characters in the various drawing figures.